jarielfandomcom-20200213-history
Veggie Tales Live in Concert - The Wedding Day! (Veggie Tales stage show)
The Wedding Day! was the tenth Summer VeggieTales Live! show. It was produced in 2017 tour year as well. September, 19 2017 Plot VeggieTales Live! The Wedding Day! is a must-see, fun filled celebration for families and VeggieTales fans of all ages. Join the VeggieTales crew in a musical review that celebrates that with help and faith, even Wedding Day! This all new production features live performances of Veggie silly song favorites like The Hairbrush Song and I Love My Lips as well as songs that inspire like Where Have All the Staplers Gone?. Children will be thrilled to see their favorite Veggie friends live on stage performing in a rollicking musical review of VeggieTales greatest hits. This high-energy show is sure to delight children and families of all ages. Songs Act 1 #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't) #God Is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) #Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) #The Rumor Weed Song (from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) #Pants (from Sweetpea Beauty) #Temptation (from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) #The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) #Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) Tralier Act 1 * Captain UnderPants The Frist Epic Movie Trailer 1 * Cars 3 Trailer Act 2 #I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) #Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) #Freeze, Freeze, Freeze (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) #Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) #Oh, Santa! (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) #Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Samson's Hairbrush) #Big Things Too (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) #The SUV Song (from A Snoodle's Tale) #His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) #Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) #Don't Let The Sun Go Down (from Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry) #More Beautiful (from Sweetpea Beauty) #VeggieTales Theme Song (Reprise) Trailer End Act 2 *Early Man Official Teaser Trailer! Characters Main Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Mr. Lunt *Junior Asparagus *Pa Grape *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Petunia Rhubarb *Madame Blueberry *Laura Carrot Gallery Photo09.jpg 317794964 24882617c4 o.jpg 15.jpg 97914f 84df1c907c5241139b2d0fe474e105cd.jpg srz 1280 959 85 22 0.50 1.20 0.00 jpg srz.jpg 3525261973 8e939be898 o.jpg 225846 474563012565941 2098569357 n.jpg Trivia *Petunia, Madame Blueberry and Laura Carrot's costume in the original 2017 tour was operated by Kristin Towers-Rowles. She ultimately ended up pushing a disc in her back due to wearing the 50 lbs costume so much that she never appeared onstage again until 7 years later. Larry and Petunia Kiss the Bride *Bob the Tomato replaced Khalil, Bad Apple and Jimmy Gourd in Bellybutton., Temptation and Pizza Angel *Archibald Asparagus replaced Frankencelery and Dr. Flurry in God is Bigger and Freeze, Freeze, Freeze *Junior Asparagus replaced Scallion #1 and Miss Achmetha in Oh Santa and The SUV Song *Mr.Lunt replaced The Peach in Oh Santa *Jimmy Gourd replaced Larry the Cucumber in God is Bigger *Pa Grape replaced Mr.Nezzer in Sippy Cup Category:Jariel Live Shows Category:Jariel Theatrical shows Category:VeggieTales Stage Shows Category:VeggieTales Stage Show Soundtracks